


Mobian Stories

by startrek22



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22
Summary: An assorted collection of various short stories set within my Sonic fanfic ‘universe’. Probably won’t be updated regularly, but I’ll still drop something in, every once in a while!
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Enclosed within are various vignettes, set in the worlds of Mobius, Sol, and perhaps beyond.


	2. GOSSIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends discuss a big rumor regarding a royal highness.

  
  
  
“So, have you heard the news about Princess Blaze?”

Paula stirred the spoon in her mug absentmindedly, brimming with details to spill to her friend. The wolf girl sitting in the seat across her looked up from her book. “No, but I’m sure you’re anxious to tell me.”  
  
”Weeeell..” The green bird kept stirring. “I’ve got a friend whose friend’s a guard at the royal palace. You know that hedgehog boy she’s been seen once or twice with?”  
  
Jackie had heard about it, yes. She thought it was creepy that some people were so obsessed with the royal’s personal life. What she did, and who she saw, was none of their business.  “It turns out,” her friend continued, “he’s not from the country.” Her eyes widened. “He’s not even from this  _ planet! _ ”  
  


With this, the wolf sat her book down, and pinched her brow. “What are you on about? He’s some sort of alien, then?”

“Not exactly. He’s from a planet in another dimension, one they call ‘Earth’. It’s a lot like ours, except .. different. Sol doesn’t exist, over there. And, they haven’t got Sol Emeralds, but something else entirely!”

For now, Jackie would indulge this tabloid science-fiction rubbish. “Mhm. And, they’ve got moon-people and the Kraken.”  
  


”Not that sort of thing, no..” Her friend shrugged her soldiers. “But, they’ve had a war on for years, and it just ended. And, soon as the word came in, the Princess headed off to visit the hedgehog!”

The Princess of Sol was jumping between dimensions to visit her boyfriend. Seemed a bit over-complicated.  “Are you sure he isn’t just from the East Isles, or something?”

“No, no, no. There’s going to be two announcements coming up. One, scientists are going to reveal this whole ‘dimension’ thing, and announce they’re working on making a portal between them - here and Earth - for anyone to go through. And, the second...”

A grin crept across Paula’s face, as she looked around, then leaned in. “The Princess is to be engaged!” She giggled, a sort of squawking squeak. 

The discovery of an alternate dimension, and the announcement of an open border to it. The only thing that could knock this out of the news would be a royal wedding. Which, it seemed, would come short after.  “And, when are they going to announce this?”  
  
”I’m not sure. Could be tomorrow, could be in a couple’a months.”  
  
The wolf nodded, drawing the corners of her mouths back. “Alright. I’ll take your friend-of-a-friend’s word for it.”  Jackie raised her mug up to her face, taking in the flavor of the warm coffee. When she opened her eyes and looked at the TV screen, off on the other end of the cafe, she spat the drink an impressive distance.

As footage played of a news conference, a news-woman calmly narrated the events pictured.  


“... at a conference today, scientists from the National Institute of Physics have formally announced the completion of successful ‘first contact’ with denizens of another world. This alternate planet, known as Earth, appears to exist parallel to our own, and contains an even mixture of Mobians and ‘Humans’. Using quantum frequencies unique to the royal Sol Emeralds, a stable connection was formed to the parallel world’s own set of gems, referred to as ‘Chaos’ emeralds. Discussion has begun regarding opening a physical ...”

The wolf’s eyes were bugging out of her head. Paula’s beak was spread, ear-to-ear. After a moment of wiping the spilt drink off herself, Jackie looked to her companion. She took in a deep breath. “.. Well...” She raised her drink. “Here’s to the royal couple, then.”  
  
Smugly satisfied, the bird clinked her drink against her friend’s. “To the royal couple.”


	3. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A being of the past makes a startling discovery on her former home.

It was just her, normally, passing back and forth to the island from wherever they all went after life (she, like many, couldn’t seem to be able to tell anyone what or where it exactly was). Long ago, centuries, even millennia, it had been her home, and the home of her people; now, it was a ruin, overgrown and reclaimed by the natural fauna. The echidnas had ceased to be, their great civilization brought to ruins by their hubris against the powers of Chaos. 

They stewed about in their place, now, content as any who inhabited the next place. But, she found herself returning somewhat often to the island, now suspended precariously in the sky by the raw power of the Master Emerald. She had seen many try to take off with the area’s riches; she had scared them all off, through some clever tricks and the use of her spectral form. Each party had brought with them new styles of clothing, new machines and languages in which they spoke. For how much the explorers changed, or the temples were overrun, the quiet of the island and the sheen of the Emerald remained the same.

That is, until one blue day, when Tikal was wandering near the remains of the main forum. Taking in the whispers and croaks of jungle life, she almost didn’t notice the peculiar rustling of leaves in an off corner. The snapping of branches, the gentle mewl of some creature, drew her attention to the alcove, and she floated off towards it.

  
Beams of sun managed to peek in through the dense canopy, on to the floor of dirt and rushes surrounded by fruits and bushes. The specter moved in slowly, watching for any animals - then froze at the sight before her.

In the middle of the small clearing were the remains of a speckled egg, a sort of globe shape that had caved in upon itself and left an open gap. Laying in the grass beside it was a baby echidna, still pushing meekly against a film of birth fluid. 

Gradually, she moved over to the puggle, lowering a hand towards it. This was.. _impossible!_ There hadn’t been an echidna born in hundreds of years. Where had it come from - had it been buried, somewhere? Stored away? Who was going to look after it?  


  
.. Would  _ she _ look after it? _Could_ she? 

.. She didn’t know. But, she would have to try.

So, Tikal taught the child how to forage for his own food. She taught him to read the ancient glyphs of the echidna ruins, the myths and legends of their people. How to clean himself, and how to speak some of the language of the explorers who had come before. And, she gave him a name - ‘Knuckles’, after the bony points that emerged from his hands. He grew to be a strong young man, fearless and brave - and dedicated to looking after the Master Emerald.

Then, the Egg-Man came. A human, like she had seen before, but malevolent. He tricked the child into helping him in his evil deeds, setting him against his nemesis - a hedgehog.   
  
But, as she had hoped, the boy and the hedgehog found a peace, and soon became friends. And, together, they drove the doctor away from the island. And, soon, little Knuckles travelled off of the island, across the world, to help his new friends.

And, wherever he went, she would be with him in spirit.


	4. Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive Congressional investigation leads to the largest funding scandal in United Federation history.

Well, this was bound to happen, eventually.

If they’d managed to keep a lid on things - if they had done some things differently - they could have kept a lid on all of this. But, Project Shadow escaped, and notable individual I. Robotnik torched the god-damn moon. It had been a miracle that the scorched chunks had held together, clumping up into, relatively, the same shape it had been in before. 

Then, of course, the massive congressional investigation came into play. Much of the UF government didn’t even know about G.U.N. operations; they’d been funneling tax money into it for decades, now, just hoping for the best.  And, now, they found the fruit of their labor. Hundreds of millions of dollars, spent on robotic weaponry straight out of a cartoon. In the field, these things were destroyed, in MINUTES, by unarmed, meta-enhanced individuals; all that money, down the god-damn drain.

They’d caused tens of thousands in property damage, just recovering ONE TARGET in the middle of Central City. A giant truck (which, of course, had gotten several million funneled into it) plowed through the hilly streets, destroying parked cars and punching through intersections and storefronts indiscriminately. Of the millions used for the funding of historic space programs 50 years ago, only a fraction had gone into actually getting men on the moon; the rest had been used on a massive space station, with a laser in it powerful enough to  blow up the moon.

All the money wasted was just the first creature to jump out of Pandora’s box. Into play came the various government interventions GUN had supported, during the Cold Conflict of years past; their illicit methods of ensuring a continual flow of funding, cutting down on programs vital to the people of the UF; their fully conscious ignorance of the threat of Eggman. More Freedom of Information requests were put out in that period than ever before, and what they got back wasn’t appealing.

Congress, they could’ve worked out of. But, the public was FURIOUS. Trillions of dollars had been going into this, for the last 70 years! That could’ve been spent on housing, healthcare, education, infrastructure! But, no: they had used it to make moon-lasers and flying robots that could be taken out  _ by a bat-woman kicking it 5 times. _

The thing was, some departments of GUN R&D had done pricelessly valuable work in the fields of science and technology - computers, vaccines, the works. But, any good they had done was drowned out by all the waste.  By the end of the investigation, bipartisan bills were already being formulated to re-direct funds. Some pundits questioned what would be done about the threat of future attacks by ‘Dr. Eggman’.For now, the independent party known as ‘Team Sonic’ could handle it.

So, in the extensive networks of prisons, bunkers, silos and labs, busy cubicles were cleaned out. New weapon designs ceased being produced; statements of apology and clarity were released; and, the focus was shifted to scientific and technological research.

  
If Eggman were to prove an even bigger threat... well, there was a more covert method to go about. Already, volunteer groups were forming across the globe, dedicated to counteracting Robotnik activity. These groups - the collective that called themselves ‘the Resistance’ - had the moxie, but lacked the formal training or supplies. That was something G.U.N. could supply, in exchange for world protection.  


In the end, the only major loss was the billion-dollar checks of some contractors. 


End file.
